


How to Flirt With Someone in a Museum

by I_Amuse_Myself



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Grantaire, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, dorky, has someone already done this?, museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Amuse_Myself/pseuds/I_Amuse_Myself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how to flirt with someone in a museum: introduce yourself and then say i would shake your hand but that sign says not to touch the masterpieces</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Flirt With Someone in a Museum

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I saw this on tumblr and i automatically thought Grantaire and this happened I wrote this a while ago and it's just a lame little one shot but ya know.

Grantaire sat on the bench in front of the picture, sketching absentmindedly. He wasn’t actually drawing the picture, but going to the art museum usually helped inspire him for his own art. He wasn’t having much luck today though.   
In fact, Grantaire had been in an art slump for a couple of weeks and he was starting to get very frustrated.   
Nothing was right in the drawing he was currently doing and finally he threw it down in anger, muttering “god fucking dammit” under his breath.  
A couple of people looked over at him, upset that the general silence of the museum had been disturbed by the sound of his sketchbook slapping onto the ground.   
And that’s when he spotted the most beautiful man he had ever seen.  
“Holy shit…” Grantaire breathed as the angel turned back to the picture that he had been examining before Grantaire’s sketchbook had interrupted.  
He picked the book up again and began sketching the outline of that perfect jaw.  
The next time he looked up, though, the angel was standing right in front of him. He wasn’t facing him, instead looking at the picture Grantaire himself had been looking at before, but Grantaire could still hardly breathe.  
“Excuse me…” He said.  
The man looked around and raised a perfect, questioning eyebrow.  
“Uh, I hate to interrupt anyone appreciating art, but you’re kind of blocking my view.” More specifically, the wonderful view of his ass was blocking the view of his wonderful face, but you know same difference.  
“Sorry…” The man hesitated for a second before sitting next to Grantaire on the bench. Grantaire was sure this beautiful man would be able to hear his heart trying to hammer its way out of his chest.  
“I don’t get it,” The man said quietly, “It looks like something a three-year-old would draw. How is this art?”  
Grantaire froze for a second, thinking that the man was talking about HIS art. But then he realized he was still looking at the painting in front of them.  
“Not a fan of abstract, I take it?” Grantaire chuckled, “You just have to look a little deeper. See, zigzagged lines mean action, something explosive is happening. Pair that with cool colors, which are calm and it’s a statement.”  
“A statement about what?”  
“How you can be serious and still be wild,” Grantaire grinned.  
“Oh… interesting…” the man squinted at the painting a bit more.  
“Grantaire,” Grantaire said.  
“Excuse me?”  
“My name is Grantaire. I’d shake your hand, but the sign says not to touch the masterpieces.”  
“What?”  
“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> Also I made up all that bullshit interpretation im sorry idk why I'm posting this it's kind of awful >.


End file.
